who are you ?
by sepahitkopi
Summary: Renjun ditolong oleh lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui identitasnya. Belum lagi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, kenapa hidupnya jadi serumit ini! / it's Renjun with…. Check aja lah yhaa, biar ga penasaran. :v hehe


Who are You?

Summary : Renjun ditolong oleh lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui identitasnya. Belum lagi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, kenapa hidupnya jadi serumit ini?! / it's Renjun with…. Check aja lah yhaa, biar ga penasaran. :v hehe

WARNING: School!Au, bahasa berantakan, tak sesuai EYD, BxB tapi Shou-Ai ya bukan Yaoi, cerita nyeleneh, imajiner, tak sesuai harapan, alur terlalu cepat. :V. yang penting aku udah ingetin yaa :v

Check This Out!

Di sudut perpustakaan terlihat lelaki mungil sedang berusaha mengambil sebuah buku, sebut saja Renjun. Dia sudah berjinjit, tetapitetap saja bukunya tidak bisa ia raih. "eughh… kenapa letak bukunya tinggi sekali" keluh lelaki itu. Ia mengutuk tinggi badannya yang tergolong pendek, padahal temannya saja sudah ada yang mempunyai tinggi 180 cm, tetapi kenapa ia hanya memiliki tinggi badan –yang bahkan- perempuan saja ada yang mempunyai tinggi badan segitu.

Ketika dia sedang sibuk berusaha mengambil –sambil merutuk tentunya, ada lelaki yang baik hati mengambilkan bukunya.

"ini" ujar lelaki itu sambil memberi buku yang Renjun inginkan.

"oh, terimakasih" balas Renjun

Lelaki itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu pergi begitu saja. Ah iya Renjun, kau lupa menanyakan namanya.

Keesokan harinya Renjun hanya uring-uringan dikelasnya, menghela nafas, menelengkupkan kepala, bahkan mencoret-coret bukunya, tetapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa mengusir kegusarannya. Sahabatnya, yang kebetulan saja duduk di sebelah Renjun, sudah terbiasa melihat sobat baiknya ini uring-uringan, 'pasti karena Mark sunbae' . ya, sahabatnya renjun- atau kita sebut saja Haechan hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya hidup Renjun itu tidak rumit, ia berada dari keluarga yang lumayan berada, punya dua sahabat –Haechan dan Jaemin—dan juga hanya menyukai satu laki-laki, yaitu Lee Minhyung, atau yang lebih akrab disapa Mark, yang sialnya juga, berpacaran dengan Jaemin—sahabat kelas sebelahnya itu.

Renjun tidak menyalahkan Jaemin, tidak. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak seberani Jaemin untuk PDKT dengan Mark. Lagipula Jaemin tidak tahu perihal dirinya yang menyukai Mark, hanya Haechan yang tahu.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Haechan

"aku tak apa" balas Renjun

"apa ada hubungannya dengan Mark sunbae?" tanya Haechan kembali

"tidak ada" balas Renjun SPJ. Singkat, Padat, Jelas.

"lalu?" Malika kembali bertanya.

Mau tak mau Renjun menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Haechan. Ia merasa tak enak hati kepada lelaki yang menolongnya kemarin karena ia lupa menanyakan namanya. Siapa tau bertemu lagi, fikirnya. Disaat mereka sedang bergosip ria, datanglah Jaemin, sahabat tengilnya dari kelas sebelah.

"hai manteman, kantin yuk" ajak Jaemin, oh ayolah jangan kaget, dia memang alay, apalagi kalau sudah bersama Haechan.

Langsung saja mereka mengiyakan ajakan Jaemin, dan tidak lupa mengambil dompet dari tas mereka masing-masing.

Setibanya di Kantin, Ketika ingin membayar Renjun sadar dompetnya tidak ada lagi di sakunya. Dengan panik ia berlari ketempat yang ia lalui sebelumnya, bahkan ia mencari ke toilet, termasuk toilet wanita. Siapa tau tertendang saat orang sedang jalan, pikirnya, beruntungnya toilet sedang kosong, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir. Tetapi ia tetap tidak menemukan dompetnya, oh ayolah itu hanya dompet Renjun, tetapi kenapa kau sampai ingin menangis begini, batinnya.

Disaat fikirannya sedang berkecamuk, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi. "ini milikmu?" tanya lelaki itu.

Oh tunggu-tunggu, bukannya ini suara milik lelaki kemarin?

"ya?" Renjun balik bertanya

"ini milikmu bukan?" lelaki tadi kembali bertanya.

"ah ya, terimakasih" Renjun kembali berterimakasih, menatap lelaki di depannya, dia tampan, sangat. Renjun terpesona dengan ketampanannya, hingga dia lupa satu hal. Nama lelaki itu.

"Hey kau tadi darimana?" tanya Haechan.

"mencari dompetku" balas Renjun.

Lalu hanya dibalas gumaman dari haechan. " Hey Haechan, aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk, kau ingin dengar yang mana dulu?" tanya Renjun

"eungg… kabar baik?" Haechan ragu.

"oke, aku bertemu lelaki itu lagi tadi, dia yang menemukan dompetku"

"wahh, serius? Lalu namanya?"

"itu dia kabar buruknya" Renjun tertunduk sedih.

"ah sudahlah tak apa, hey Renjun, mau dengar sesuatu?" tanya haechan berusaha menghibur.

"apa?"

"katanya kalau bertemu tiga kali secara tak sengaja berarti itu jodoh" Kata Haechan.

"tapi kan aku bertemu dia baru dua kali Haechan-ah" sangkal Renjun.

"kau tidak mau berdoa gitu supaya bertemu dia lagi?" tanya Haechan

"eungg… mau sih". Tidak, bukannya Renjun sudah melupakan rasa sukanya pada mark. Ia hanya penasaran dengan lelaki itu, sungguh!

Yah mari berdoa saja Renjun, semoga saja ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan lelaki tampan itu.

Hari ini sekolah libur, Renjun enggan bangun pagi sebenarnya, namun apa dayalah dia ketika sang bunda datang membangunkannya pagi-pagi dan menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja. Dengan enggan dia bersiap-siap untuk berbelanja.

Setelah ia selesai berbelanjadi swalayan terdekat. Ia mengambil hp dan earphonenya untuk mendengarkan lagu. Lalu ia bersiap untuk menyebrang, namun ia lupa untuk melihat lampu lalu lintas yang telah berganti hijau.

Nyaris saja ia tertbarak motor yang sedang melintas, kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menariknya. "hey hati-hati". Oh tidak suara itu lagi, bagaimana bisa ia ditolong oleh laki-laki yang sama tiga kali berturut-turut?. Namun kali ini ia tidak akan lupa, tidak akan lupa untuk menanyai nama lelaki itu, sebelum lelaki itu pergi, Renjun buru-buru menarik lengannya.

"hey, ingin mampir kerumahku?" tawar Renjun.

Disinilah mereka, di ruang tamu keluarga huang, dalam keadaan ia memberikan barang belanjaannya kepada sang bunda ia langsung menghampiri lelaki itu. Oh, kenapa tidak di kamar saja? Jawabanya tentu saja karena Renjun belum membereskan kamarnya.

"jadi?" tanya lelaki itu

"ehh… namaku Renjun" balas Renjun

"aku sudah tahu"

Eh, sudah tahu?, bagaimana bisa? Batin Renjun. Seingatnya ia bukan murid yang populer. Sayangnya Renjun, kau populer, tetapi fansmu itu bukan para fangirls yang akan menyambut pagi harimu dengan suara nyaringnya, melainkan fanboys yang selalu menatap 'lapar' kepadanya. Dan oh! sepertinya Renjun melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki itu pernah menemukan dompetnya.

"lalu….. namamu?" Renjun bertanya ragu.

"Jeno, Jeno Lee" kata lelaki itu.

"e e anu itu maaf sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya?" Renjun meminta izin.

"tanya saja, silahkan" jeno mempersilahkan.

"bagaimana bisa aku selalu ditolong olehmu, bahkan tiga kali berturut-turut?"

Jeno tak segera menjawabnya. Sepertinya ia harus jujur.

"Renjun sebelumnya aku minta maaf" akhirnya Jeno membuka suara.

"untuk?"

"aku menyukaimu" Ujar Jeno Gamblang. Ha? Ha? HA?! Ini serius ada yang nembak dia? Ironisnya, cowok pula. dia tak masalah kalau yang nembak adalah mark sunbae, tapi ini…. Lee Jeno, yang bahkan baru saja berkenalan secara resmi beberapa menit yang lalu, yang baru dia rasakan kehadirannya dua hari yang lalu. What the hell is this?!

"aku menyukaimu sejak tahun lalu, sejak kau tidur dibawah pohon sakura. aku ingin berkenalan denganmu sejak dulu, sungguh! Namun selalu saja ada dua sahabatmu, mereka seolah tidak memberiku ruang, ditambah lagi para fansmu, aku… jadi tak semakin berani untuk mendekatimu" ujar Jeno P x L, iya, panjang kali lebar.

Renjun hanya dibuat melongo oleh pernyataan Jeno, dan tunggu, apa itu tadi? fans? Dirinya punya Fans? Sejak kapan?. Oh Renjun kalau kau tak percaya silahkan saja hubungi Moon Taeil, ketua Renjun's Fansclub. Bahkan Jaemin dan Haechan saja termasuk dalam club itu.

"karena aku tak berani mendekatimu makanya aku selalu mengikutimu, kemanapun kau pergi, oh! Jangan fikir yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya mengikutimu! Sungguh! Tak ada niatan berbuat macam-macam" Jeno masih melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"ah maaf Jeno-ssi, tapi… aku menyukai seseorang" ujar Renjun.

"aku tahu" balas Jeno. HAAA?! Dia tahu juga?!.

"aku tahu kau menyukai Mark sunbaenim, sayangnya dia lebih memilih jaemin yang notabene sahabatmu, aku ingin menghiburmu saat itu, tetapi lagi-lagi, sahabatmu Haechan datang lebih dulu kepadamu" aku Jeno.

"aku…." Renjun bingung harus membalas apa kalau sudah begini.

Jeno tersenyum. "kau tak harus membalas perasaanmu secepat itu, aku ingin memulai dari pertemanan dulu untuk sekarang ini, lalu ketika kau sudah yakin akan perasaanmu, datanglah padaku, aku akan menerima keputusanmu, baik itu kau menerima perasaanku ataupun menolaknya" Ujar Jeno.

"aku…. Aku" Renjun masih tergagap, sungguh dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini!.

"e e Renjun, maafkan pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba, tapi… kamu mau kan berteman denganku?" tanya Jeno, mukanya? Jangan ditanya, sudah semerah tomat.

Renjun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, shock melandanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, mukanya sudah sangat merah. Pernyataan Jeno seakan menamparnya untuk cepat move on dari Mark Sunbaenya, apaka ini keputusan yang tepat? Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat?! Batinnya. Tetapi karena ia terlalu shock makanya tadi dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ka-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Renjun?"tanya Jeno malu. Lagi, Renjun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Ketika Jeno keluar ia melihat papa Huang sedang membaca koran, lalu Jeno menyapa dan pamit. 'apa tadi om dengar ya?" batin Jeno. Oh jeno, bukan hanya Papa Huang yang dengar, mama Huang, bahkan Gege dan didinya Renjun pun mendengarnya!

END

Cuap Cuap =

makasih banget yaa yang udah reviews di ffku yang kemarin , , senang rasanya meskipun tahu ffku yang kemarin bahasanya ancur sangat, btw aku ingin meminta sesuatu, ajarin dong cara nulis yang sesuai EYD! Yang baku! Aku tahu sebenarnya penulisan ff yang ini sangat kacau! Aku juga sadar diri nilai bahasaku rendah, tapi ngga mungkin juga kan aku buat ff pake sifat sifat logaritma? Hehe soo plis yaa disini kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan, sekalian membenahi diri juga, hehe.


End file.
